


The New Routine

by ahunmaster



Series: Western AU [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Western, Bandits & Outlaws, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Non-Consensual Touching, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipse gets used to the new management of the saloon she works in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Routine

Eclipse had found life after the bandits took over to be not so different that what it usually was.

 

She still worked in the saloon.  She still helped served drinks and clean up.

 

The biggest difference was that the customers nowadays were... more respectable to her than before.

 

She had been so used to the catcalls, the hands wandering, and the suggestive words the drunk townsmen would tell her for so long it had been unnerving that first night where no man had done nothing more than thank her for the alcohol.

 

Any catcalls that night were for the women that entertained the men - the women who knew what they were doing and had joined this group of bandits for that protection, she learned from one of them.

 

The only man who had touched her that whole night was Megatron, the bandit's leader and the one who she had to share a bed with.

 

But as time went on, it became the norm and even the town had seemed to adjust to these men taking over.

 

Production and construction was doing well, the harvest was coming along nicely.  The bandits even had a doctor to treat the residents.  It was almost as if the bandits had been a blessing from God.

 

Well, it did suck that they had to pay taxes to the bandits for protection, but they did provide protection from other bandits...

 

Eclipse had learned to adjust to being the boss's woman.  She cooked his meals, cleaned his clothes, and kept him company at night.  But she also had a lot more time for herself, unlike when her father was alive.  Her father would have her clean and prepare the whole saloon for the night shift.  Megatron had gotten other hands to do that, giving more time for Eclipse to do simple things like take walks, go to the town's newsstand, and other things.

 

So she didn't mind it when Megatron wrapped a hand around her waist at night to take her back to the bedroom after everyone had had their nightcaps.  Compared to late nights when her father was alive, Eclipse rather preferred spending the rest of the night with Megatron than cleaning up all the dirty mugs.

 

END


End file.
